


You're My Freak [Septiplier]

by SpawnOfYaoi



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amyiplier, Cutiepie - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Tythan, antisepticeye, freakshow - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnOfYaoi/pseuds/SpawnOfYaoi





	1. Chapter I

The rusted mattress sagged and whined underneath Jack's small weight, providing a sound to get thrown around the large and empty building other than the constant scrabbling of rats. Weak light filtered through the foggy window providing just enough to see by, but it wasn't needed. The natural yet sickly glow being produced by Jack was enough to illuminate the entire room. Despite the fact that both of his eyes were tightly closed the light penetrated his eyelids.

"Why can't I stop glowing like a fookin' light bulb just so that I can actually get to sleep," he complained to himself, his voice bouncing off the tall walls. After the echo subsided silence settled back into the building. How badly Jack craved for some company, it was hard being on your own all the time. But then again, he was used to it by now, there had been over 2 years for him to adjust to the solitude he was cursed with.

Eventually, the sound of the rats died down as the moon fully composed itself in the sky surrounded by it's loyal stars. Jack slowly got up, so that the stained mattress didn't give in because of him moving too fast, and walked to the barred, cloudy glass in the wall.

"Sometimes it's nice to look up at the sky and remember that all those stars are already dead," he muttered to himself, a ghost of a smile taking hold of his lips. For some reason just saying those words and looking up at the stars made him feel better. He sighed and looked away and at around the room that appeared neon green due to his light.

His eye twitched suddenly and violently but Jack didn't seem to react in any negative or surprised way, instead he chuckled lowly and brought his hand to the eye. Carefully and using up a bit of the little energy that he had, Jack removed it from it's socket with a sharp popping sound. The dislocated eye used it's green optic nerve to steady itself on the side of Jack's hand.

"Did you just need to get out or was there was there a reason for you moving around in my skull?" Jack asked it, half jokingly and half serious. The eyeball replied with a series of high-pitched squeaks and swishing its tail slightly. Jack nodded, placing the eye in the hood of his thread-bare hoodie.

"Comfy Sam?" Jack asked the eyeball who purred in agreement, "Well we are going out for a walk in the woods. And no protesting, we haven't been out in over two days and I starting to feel claustrophobic in this place."

Sam weakly responded and slithered around a bit in his hood, settling down and wrapping their tail around it. Jack touched his now empty eye socket and gritted his teeth at how cold his fingertips were against the warm flesh. He walked to the large double door and opened them soundlessly, stepping out into the cool night air.

After making sure the door was shut and locked up properly Jack began walking down a path that was really just a line of worn-down grass. Breathing in the cold oxygen from outside caused him to shiver slightly, pulling his jacket over him more making Sam squeal in surprise.

"Sorry Sam, it's really cold. Even for here," Jack chuckled dryly, speeding up. "How about we go down to that lake you like? I need to wash anyway." An owl that was on a tree next to the door hooted in fear and took off into the trees. Jack ignored this fact and sped up.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at a clearing that was at the base of a sudden dramatic incline. Underneath a small, gentle waterfall there was a decent-sized body of clear and still water. There were no ripples on the surface of it. Sam instinctively crawled out from my hood and leapt as far as he could towards the water before dashing the rest of the distance. He was extremely fast for an eyeball but that was just another thing I loved about him.

Sam splashed about in the shallow end of the water before swimming out and floating relaxed in the water. Jack chuckled and went up himself, looking at his reflection.

All the skin of his face and body clung to the bone, exposing a small and spindly frame that had a surprising amount of muscle on it. Neon green hair was lazily covering his deathly-pale forehead, but not long enough to cover either of his eyes. Where the white was supposed to be there was the same shade of green as his hair, and the crystal blue extend covering his pupils. On the other one was black where the white was supposed to be and the green where the iris was, once again covering the pupil. Veins that were coloured green and blue could be faintly seen below his skin, but stopped around his lips. Abnormally sharp teeth pressed down on his lower lip that matched his needle-sharp nails.

The image rippled as Sam swum right through it, gazing concerned at Jack. He swished his tail in the water in a comforting, creating small waves of the clear liquid.

"Why can't people just accept me in all my ugliness?" He asked in Sam's direction but was mainly talking to himself.


	2. Chapter II

After Jack finished washing his face and hair, he picked Sam up and despite his protests started to make their way back to the warehouse. By now it was early morning and the dim light filtered through the canopy and dust formed clouds as his feet kicked them up. Despite the wind warming up Jack was still shivering with cold, even more so because his clothes were slightly damp. The only sound being heard was Sam's faint noises and Jack's footsteps. The wind rustled his short, baggy trousers and made his abnormally long eyelashes flutter.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" came a deep voice from behind Jack, making him freeze. Sam jumped up and speedily crawled from Jack's hood and onto his neck, staring behind him. Slowly, he turned around to try and see whatever was talking but the slight shadows covered their figure. 

No noise emitted from Jack's mouth because he didn't want to scare them with his voice; it was glitchy and high, almost like static. The figure moved so they were fully in the light; and the sight took Jack's breath away.

It was clear that they were male from the bulging muscle protruding underneath his red flannel. There was a mop of bright red hair on top of his head that framed his beautifully sculpted face perfectly, and matched with those deep chocolate brown, almond eyes was perfect. With all this, the brightest thing on his face was surely his, it was wide and showed pearly-white teeth that seemed to be in pristine condition. Tight black jeans clung to his meaty legs that matched his dark converses, and although they were covered in mud seemed to be new.

"Before you tell me your reasoning, maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Mark and you are?" he, Mark, questioned. It was just then Jack realized he wasn't wearing any form of disguise so that his strange features were out in display. He gasped out in disbelief and forgot all about his voice,

"W-Wha- Ho-ow..." he stuttered, his voice glitching in the middle of his stutters. Mark's eyebrows raised and his smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh, so it isn't just your appearance that differs from the idea of normality," Mark confirmed, "Perfect. How about you tell me your name?"

Jack was stunned by his response to him, and his feelings overwhelmed him.

"H-how are you not scared of me?! Or running away, NOT ACTING LIKE I AM NORMAL!"

Mark sighed as if disappointed by Jack's answer, his smirk faltering for a second into a frown but returning less then a second later.

"Answer my question before I answer yours, first come first serve."

Jack debated for a moment before deciding that the fact this stranger hadn't run away was enough to trust him. "I w-was on a walk is al-l."

"So then where is your left eye? You don't appear to have any injuries so you can't have been in a fight."

This, for some unknown reason, gave Jack a boost of confidence so he decided to be a bit sassy with his answer, "Answer my question first, first come first serve."

Mark's smirk widened at his answer, but it turned into a half-smirk and half-smile. 

"Sassy, good to know. Well, to answer your question I see and help people like you all the time. I guess you could say that it's my job to help. Now answer my question."

"Could you try and give a more vague answer, I almost understood what you said." Jack retorted sarcastically, "And I would prefer if you addressed my eye by Sam, he prefers it."

Mark glanced at Sam who was on Jack's shoulder now, making a lowly and barely audible growling noise. He seemed to connect the dots and opened his mouth to speak but before he could Jack cut in,

"And you can call me Jack in case you were wondering."

"Well then, Jack, I would like to make a suggestion. I happen to know that your living conditions at the moment are... well, not ideal. So come and join me. I will provide shelter, food, meet other people who are also different, a job and the chance to get to travel."

Jack frowned, "And how are you going to do that? And what's the catch?"

"Catch? There is no catch. What I want you to join m circus, or a freak show. Call it what you will, it will change your life. We could use someone like you."

It took Jack a moment to process, and while he did he stuck his tongue out giving Mark a view of it's forked end. Mark smirked more,

"I can give you some time to decide, come back tomorrow if you want. But just keep this in mind, you are perfect and just what I need. I would love it if you accepted my offer."

Jack nodded and smiled slightly, grabbing Sam from his shoulder and gently easing him back into his socket.

"So you are going to give me a fresh start?" Jack asked, and Mark nodded. "Then I'm in. God knows I need a fresh start."

Mark stopped smiling and offered his hand to Jack. Jack hesitated before taking his hand, and walking into the shadows with him.


	3. Chapter III

Mark led Jack to a dirt path with rocks scattered on it along with the occasional bird corpse. It was still in shadow but less so, it was more of a solid shade due to the imposing oak trees that lined it. The lake was obviously still close with the sound of water sloshing on the shore still evident if you listened hard enough.

"May I ask where we are going?" Jack asked a bit timidly. For all he knew this mystery man could be leading him into a trap that was set up by the locals to flush him out of the area.

"Somewhere you'll like," Mark answered, offering Jack a comforting and warm smile. For some reason he wanted to trust this stranger, even though he had no idea if he was telling the truth or, but if his reaction to Jack was anything to go off then he was trustworthy.

The green haired male shrugged it off and carried on walking just behind Mark, letting a silence settle over them. Birdsong could be heard up ahead but as soon as they neared the sound it would stop. This obviously annoyed Jack but if it had the same affect on Mark he certainly didn't show it.

"How can you be so sure that I'll like it there?" Jack asked. All Mark did to respond was allow his lips to curl into a relatively small smirk that wasn't even there if you compared it to the one that he adorned ten minutes earlier. 

When Jack opened his mouth to say something else Mark cut him off, "You asked a lot of questions, don't you? That's a bad habit, might get yourself stuck into something you don't need to be a part of."

Jack just frowned at this slightly but shut his mouth. What did he mean by that? The rest of the was in silence except for distant bird song and the wind rustling through the greenery. On the way Mark also stopped in the middle of a clearing to check back to make sure that there was no evidence that they had ever been there.

 

Eventually, after a good hour of walking, Mark held out his hand in front of Jack to indicate that they should stop.

"Why are we stopping here? We aren't anywhere tha-" he started, but Mark cut him off.

"If you would wait for me to explain, you would know. However I would have to let this slide since you don't know the rules yet." He straightened his shirt and looked at a row of the tall bushes and shorter trees to the left.

"Rules What rul-" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow, but was cut off by the cacophonous sound of a car thundering along a rough road. The red head reached out to grasp Jack's hand and led him to the other side of the treeline.

There was a wide dirt track similar to the one that they were walking on moments ago, but this one had semi-circles on the side of it every 400 m. On the point that was directly in front of them was a decent-sized BMW painted navy and opaque windows. Mark opened the passenger door and picked Jack up bridal style, lifting him into the seat closest to the road, before getting in himself.

"We can go now," he spoke to the driver, who was sitting in the driver's seat with his hands gripping the wheel firmly. He pulled out and set off down the road at a good speed. Nobody said anything until they had rounded the bend that brought them to the main road.

"Now, I understand that you have a lot of questions." Mark turned to Jack and carried on, "So now is the time to ask. I'll also tell you he basics."

"Basics of?" Jack pondered out loud, looking at Mark expectantly. Instead he just nodded and waited to Jack to ask another question, causing the green-haired man to sigh. He looked out of the window and thought for a minute before talking.

"You said that you worked with people like me for your job, what do you mean?"

Mark chuckled and smiled slightly, "Out of all the questions you could have asked I didn't think that it would be that one. To put it bluntly, I run a freak show."

"And that's where I'm going?" Mark nodded as an answer. Jack processed this new information for a few minutes. "Are there others?"

"Not exactly like you but there are other different people, for instance the person driving this car. I would introduce him along with the rest of the family but I feel like you would benefit from knowing now. Do you want to or should I do the honours?"

He addressed the driver with the last question, who grunted in return.

"No offence but you aren't the best at introductions, it's persuasion that you are good at." Their voice surprisingly was coated with a heavy accent, perhaps Swedish but it was hard to tell. "I'm Felix, but my stage name is Pewdiepie. My act is with someone else who happens to be my girlfriend, Marzia."

"And what is your act?" Jack asked, appearing to be calm however on the inside he was having a hard time telling if this was real or just a dream.

"Knife throwing, but I am not facing her as I throw the knives. That's where my 'gift' comes in." He kept one hand on the wheel but used the other to ruffle the hair at the back of his head, giving Jack and Mark flashes of watery blue eyes with flecks of silver in them.

Jack sat there with his mouth slightly open, but when Felix chuckled he quickly shut it. Only then did he realize that Mark had been watching him intently and not even looking at Felix when he was speaking.

"Felix is actually the second act that ever joined my show, the first one unfortunately left." At the mention of this Felix tensed up before taking deep breaths and relaxing slightly, but not entirely.

"Don't talk about him please Mark, you already know why you shouldn't. Plus Jack doesn't need to be caught up in that."


	4. Chapter IV & V

Jack didn't say anything then, but this comment had made him very interested in the first act. He kept quiet about it but it was nagging that they just let something like that slip and then not elaborate on it.

"You should tell him about your thing, Mark." Felix looked at Mark with the eyes on the back of his head. Mark sighed and nodded his head,

"I also have an act, the strong man. However since I am also owner of I'm usually the ring master, only doing my act when one of the others are unable to." No wonder his muscles where so big. He opened his mouth to expand on it but Felix cut him off with a slightly annoyed sigh,

"Go ahead and tell him about everything else, we are almost them so you might want to be quick about it. He doesn't need you bragging about everything for at least 10 minutes straight."

"I do not brag, simply tell," Mark responded, narrowing his eyes. Jack stifled a laugh by biting his lip but unluckily Mark noticed. He made a mental note to talk to him about it later in private, the thought made him smirk slightly.

"You mean the rules right?" Jack says to Felix, who nods. He turns to Mark and cocks his head to the side.

"I'll tell you in private, along with," he leans and whispers sensually in Jack's ear, "the punishments~"

Jack shudders and closes his eyes before letting out a almost inaudible whimper causing Mark to blush lightly, but it quickly faded. He sat back down and crossed his legs looking at Jack.

"When we get back to camp I'll show where you will be sleeping, then we can introduce you to everyone else over breakfast. Don't worry if you can't remember names on the first day, you will get the hang of it eventually. After all, there aren't that many of us."

He nodded and turned his gaze to outside of tinted window, observing how the trees rushed past. While this thoughts wondered he couldn't help but eavesdrop on Mark and Felix's conversation, and by what they were saying it was obvious that they thought he was zoned out.

"Remember last time? We need to be careful who you let into the circus." Felix huffed, keeping his front pair of eyes on the road while his back ones glared at Mark.

"I know, but I am sure he won't be like that. Besides even if Jack is, he looks harmless enough," Mark retorted, making Felix become quiet for a minute before speaking up again,

"That's what you thought about Cry, almost the exact same. And look how that turned out. This time it isn't going to be me being hurt, it'll be you. Don't act like I couldn't see you blush."

At this Mark fell silent, and began staring at the back of Jack's head. He felt the red-head's gaze burning into his skin but didn't move, trying to keep his facade up. He heard Mark mumble something under his breath, but picked it up due to his increased hearing.

"I hope you're wrong Felix, but someone can't help feeling."

A soundless noise filled the car that none of the people sitting in it seemed to want to break, so it just sat there. Finally, Felix decided to speak up,

"We are going to be there in a minute, make sure you don't leave anything in the car. Last time other clients got pissed when they had to get into a messy ca-"

Felix was abruptly cut off by Jack's stomach gurgling loudly. Jack's eyes widened and he felt his veins start to glow brighter, suddenly finding a spot on the ground that was more interesting then their reactions. ((A/N -- His veins glowing is the equivalent of Jack blushing or just showing an extreme amount of one emotion)) Mark was about to say something but Felix pulled up into a long field before he could start speaking.

Mark opened his door and got out, keeping it open for Jack to climb out as well. His veins started to become painfully bright from the gesture but it was unnoticeable because they were already blinding. As soon as Jack stepped out Felix started to speed away, causing Mark to chuckle.

"What did Felix mean about 'other clients'?" Jack asked curiously, not wanting to pry but also wanting information.

"I pay Felix well for the work he does, but he is planning on proposing to Marzia and buying a house. Starting a family with dogs and stuff, normal things. He wants to do it was fast as possible so he took up another job as a taxi driver."

"And Marzia is his... girlfriend?" Jack asked, getting a nod from Mark. He took Jack's wrist and guided him through the field to a small wooden gate, which he unlocked and pushed Jack through. On the other side was currently empty of people, but it didn't stop it from being breathtaking.

Smallish caravans painted different colours that have dulled over time and stout, canvas tents with water-proof covers on were scattered at first glance randomly, but if you looked closer they would appear to be in a rough horse shoe. In the middle of the cluster of temporary buildings was a make-shift kitchen that included: a fire, a metal counter top with shelving units underneath and a rather large cooler. There were also a ring of garden chairs circling the area creating a sort of outdoor kitchen diner. At the end of the horse shoe there was a much larger tent that appeared to be in a much better condition then the smaller ones.

It had straight walls and a curved that led into one point at the peak of the tent, along with the fabric being decorated by red and white stripes that hadn't faded at all. There was a small access flap which was currently open, showing the rather large, grand interior and tall entrance on the other side.

The best part about the place was the fact there was a forest to the left of it, thick with trees and greenery, and fairy lights strung all over the place. They weren't turned on but the technicolour plastics still showed.

"So," Mark said, snapping Jack out of his trance, as he walked next to him after closing the gate, "Welcome to my Freak Show, The Particular Circus."

"It's..." Jack started, looking around and taking in the scene, "So beautiful." Mark chuckled at his comment and took Jack by the wrist, pulling him towards of the closest trailers to the gate. It was one of the smaller ones and had black curtains that blocked their view of the interior; however that fact didn't really matter because Mark opened the door and pushed Jack gently inside.

It was plain but infinitely better than what Jack had been living in for ages. The walls were covered in a smooth, grey wallpaper that had no mysterious stains on it to contrast to the glaringly white carpet. There were two narrow, metal beds with black sheets in the far corner, a varnished stool that stood underneath a black desk, dark grey chest of drawers next to the end of the bed, a small clock above the head of the bed and a full length mirror on the back of the door. A single, uncovered light bulb hung from the ceiling from a white electricity cord. The best part was a decent-sized window, that was closed, directly between the beds.

"You'll be sleeping here for now on your own, but maybe if don't have enough places to sleep then someone might come and join you." Mark explained, flicking a light switch which Jack hadn't even, and moving further into the room.

"How many people are actually living here?" Jack asked, taking everything in, closing the door for them.

At this Mark chuckled, "You still ask a lot of questions even after my warning. Instead of answering, you can find out for yourself over breakfast. Normally I don't go but I want to introduce you to everyone. Now, the eating situation," he paused to point at the clock, which was ticking away steadily, "Breakfast is served at 8, but you are expected to actually get there at the latest 7. Every meal you have to get there 1 hour to help every prepare the food. Lunch is from 12 to 1, again expected there an hour earlier. Dinner is at any point after lunch has been cleaned up, but if it is after midnight then you have to heat it up yourself."

Jack nodded, trying to remember all of the information being thrown at him. He opened his mouth to ask something but Mark stopped him, "People have things to do at night, so there is no set time for it."

Mark took a deep breath and put his hand down before continuing, not really caring if he was overloading Jack or not," Everyday we have to do chores after lunch, I haven't decided yours yet since I don't know what you can do. You also need to make an act up for yourself and if it is good enough then you can perform, otherwise there is plenty of behind the scenes work that needs doing."

He glanced at the expensive-looking watch on his right wrist and nods, "It's 6:30 right now, so you have half of an hour to get settled. You didn't bring anything with you so if you need any clothes then ask the others and they will show you the wardrobe."

With that Mark opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him, leaving a overwhelmed Jack behind him. He sat down on one of the beds, surprised at how soft everything was beneath him. The light was dim enough not to overpower Jack's natural, florescent green glow but enough to make his eyes lighter. Jack opened the curtains and looked outside.

Slowly, his brain made sense of everything and it began to sink in. Tears of pure happiness welled in Jack's eyes but he couldn't cry, not on the first day here, so he started to blink furiously and stared at the bright light above his head.

By the time that his vision had cleared, the time was 7:02. Jack sighed and got up, walking out of his trailer. The sudden change in light made Sam flinch and move around in his socket. The area that looked like it was used for cooking was full of people, but it only looked like 2 of those people were doing anything. As Jack walked over, one of the people stood up and met him half-way.

"Not to bad for your first," they said, "Everyone is here except for Felix, but you can get introduced to him later."

They took Jack's wrist and led him to the area, everyone kept on chatting until Mark cleared his throat. Mark stood up and motioned for Jack to come over, which he did after the stranger dropped his wrist.

"Everyone, this is the new person," Mark announced to the silent crowd, "You can call him Jack, and I hope you treat him with respect. I shall leave you to get antiquated with him." And again, Mark walked off into the largest trailer on the most far away point in the camp.

However as soon as he left Jack felt like something or someone was watching him, besides all of the others. He had the same feeling in his trailer and on the way here but he just brushes it off, not thinking to mention it.


	5. Chapter VI

The man who had led Jack to the kitchen area stepped forward, his hand out. "Name's Wade, pleasure to meet you Jack."

He was tall, well-built with a receding hairline of fuzzy, brown hair. Sideburns led down down to a thin beard that was a bit more then stubble at the top but thicker towards the neat chin. Eyes, that matched his plump lips and larger-than-usual ears. Surprisingly, he was wearing faded jeans and a navy short-sleeved top with white converses. There was nothing out of the ordinary about his appearance.

Jack shook his hand but was pulled into a hug. "You're going to fit right in."

"Thanks, that really means a lot." Jack smiled up brightly at Wade. That was the first time he had been accepted except for when Mark found him. But that wasn't real, probably just business. Jack's smile didn't falter but it did turn more fake, the thought that Mark didn't care or didn't like him made him feel sad, but Jack couldn't put his finger on why.

Before Jack could say anything else Wade put his arm on his shoulder and walked into the middle of the crowd, pointing at people as they went.

First Wade pointed to an Italian girl with brown hair that stopped a bit underneath her shoulder, her petite frame making the medium length, white dress flow well. Deep brown eyes were a slight contrast from her olive complexion, and they sparkled slightly as she shyly waved at Jack.

"That's Marzia, her act is with Felix. Their stage name is Cutiepie. Felix turns around then throws knives at her, one of the more dangerous acts but one of the most entertaining to watch if you seek a thrill."

Next, he indicated at girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, greenish skin and a happy smile. She wore over sized, gold-rimmed sunglasses and a camouflage jumper with jeans.

"Amy, she is actually a ventriloquist but she doesn't use a puppet. Her acts is the most immersive, like surround sound on a TV. The reason that she is here is because her skin change colour depending on what mood she is in, however that has nothing to do with her act."

Then he motioned (( A/N -- I am running out of synonyms of pointed rapidly, help! Also to be kind in this the smol bean that is Ethan doesn't have acne. )) to a blue-haired boy with a small, pale figure but sporting a surprising amount of muscle. His slightly dull green eyes complimented the black and green vest and black thigh-length shorts that were loosely clinging to his thin body. 

"There is Ethan but his nickname is Crank. He isn't necessarily a 'freak' but he is abnormally intelligent and gifted." At this, Ethan blushed to a bright pink and looked at the ground, "He is the lighting and machinery guy, but sometimes Mark helps a bit. Mostly it is just him though."

Next was a girl with luscious golden hair that was tied into two small buns at either side of her head and bright red lipstick. She had a pair of sunglasses that matched Amy, who she was holding closely to her side.

"Her name is Singe and stage name is Wiishu, Amy's girlfriend. She's the contortionist of the circus but also has an act with Amy where they dance."

The only three who were left were all boys, two pale as ghosts and the other one a tiny bit tan. The tan one was the tallest by fair, and most muscular. He had a square-set jaw and defined cheekbones. Short, brown, curly hair contrasted to the blue eye on the right side of his chiseled nose, the other eye had been gorged out by a long, thick scar. Even with his kind eye his entire expression was stony and neutral, lips set in a thin, white line. A blue beanie was comfortably nestled onto his head which matched the dark blue jeans, along with the grey shirt.

One of the pale ones had a head of jet black hair that slightly covered his left eye so only one of of them was visible. He had a cute jawline and a goofy smile. A blue cheque covered his upper body with navy jeans and a pair of red sneakers. One of his arms was covered in shimmering rainbow scales, from fingertips to midway on his forearm.

The other one had neatly combed brown hair and dark brown eyes with pupils stretched like a cats, along with little dimples. Two pearly white fangs prodded into his blue lips staining them with a small patch of maroon that seemed to be slowly chipping off. He was dressed in all black: black jacket on top of a black t-shirt that had a lunar eclipse on it, black skinny jeans and black converses.

"Tyler, Phil and Dan. Tyler is immune to fire, so for his act he sets himself on fire and does tricks while on fire. Phil is our snake-boy, his stage name's AmazingPhil, who can turn his arm into a snake. Dan here is a vampire and has massive stage-fright, so he uses his super-strength and sharper reflexes to do security."

"And then there is Kathryn, co-owner of this place, honestly I have no idea if she is magic or not. I bet she is. Kathryn doesn't tend to eat with us just like Mark, busy I guess. She's normally in her place sorting and ordering supplies, working out tickets and prices and stuff like that. Admin."

"Lastly, there is me. You already know my name, my stage name is LordMinion777, and I am the sword-swallower, fire-eater, on-fire-sworder swallower and proud leader of the fanboys, fangirls and ships."

They all smiled at Jack, who felt uncomfortable about all the attention. Phil put his human arm around Jack, as Wade had retreated to talk to a man that he didn't introduce by the big top, making Dan look at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Welcome to the family Jack, hope you feel welcome!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot." Jack said, "So how does breakfast work?"

Dan was the one to answer his question,

"Well normally we get here at 7, cook it which takes around half an hour to a hour, and then we eat as soon as it's ready. Since it's your first day you won't help, Mark asked that once you met everyone who met him in his trailer."

Jack nodded, looking at the trailer that Mark disappeared into, "Thanks Dan, see you once I'm done I guess."

He made his way to the trailer, knocking on the door. There was no answer so Jack looked through one of the windows.

Inside it was basic but still more luxurious then Jack's room. There was a vase with some roses sitting on the desk with a note that said 'To Amy, my one and only'. So this must be Singe and Amy's room, what was Mark doing going into here? The flowers appeared to be untouched since it hadn't made a water mark on the desk.

As Jack walked away he doubted that Singe put them there, but who else could have? Maybe Mark, but he couldn't think of anybody else. Maybe he would talk to Singe about it later. For now he just had to find Mark's trailer.

There were a extremely faint set of footprints that resembled the bottom of a converse, but they didn't help due to the fact that a lot of the people here wore those types of shoes. However, judging by the way they were set out the prints appeared to be fresh and nobody except Mark had left the kitchen, therefore by process of elimination they must have been left by Mark. 

Now that Jack knew they were from Mark, the way the shoe had sunk into soft earth was a dead giveaway. It sunk in deeply towards the heel and more lightly towards the front, indicating either a large body mass, but the fact is was so shallow must mean Mark was a seriously light-walker or he was trying hard not to make tracks.

Jack thanked Sam for noticing the track and started to follow them. After following the footprints for about 1 minute Jack found himself at the door to the largest tent. As soon as Jack got there a hand shot out of the entrance and dragged him inside.

"Care to explain why you are here and how you found it?" a deep voice asked with a hint of confusion and anger. Jack turned to see Mark with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Well Dan told me you want to see me, and I saw a shadow in here," Jack quickly made up a lie. He didn't want anyone to know about his skills, Ma had warned him about revealing his and Sam's gifts in her last breath.

Mark raised an eyebrow at this but said didn't push the subject. Jack took this time to look around the tent, his eyes landing on a pair of gardening scissors and a pad of white paper. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach, but he nodded it off. This was the supply tent, judging by the mass of useful stuff heaped in piles around the floor, so it was open. Right?

"I realize that I forgot to tell you about the rules and punishments, and since I had business to do. Ready because you are going to need to remember these first time? If you don't then the punishment you may or may not have might be more... serve."

Jack nodded, prepping his ears and brain to absorb the information. This had happened before but in greater... situation. With the locals. The sly grin on Mark's face made him think that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"All of these rules you could find in a lot of other places, just for safety," Mark says, "Rule one, always be on time, not early and not late. Too early and you might hear or see something that you were not meant to, while too late you might miss it altogether."

"Rule two, no fighting, teasing or bullying. Being nice gets you far here, and a bit of personal advice, if someone doesn't want to talk about something or is obviously changing the subject don't push it. There is a lot of... sensitive information that people don't want the others knowing."

He looked at Jack, who committed the rules to memory before nodded at him to continue.

"To add onto that, just don't ask to many questions. I have already warned you about this in the car and when I found you, but it doesn't exactly give the right or most friendly idea. Everyone has a right to privacy so give it to them, they all have secrets. If you don't want me to spill yours I suggest you stick by this."

Jack went wide-eyed at that as Mark casually threatened to reveal some of his history. How did he even know that Jack was keeping secrets, let alone what they were?! And as an addition to that point, these rules were defiantly not normal even if they did have some sense behind them. They seemed... off. Like everyone was hiding something.

But then again, didn't Mark just admit that he and many others were?

Mark started talking, not caring that Jack had spaced out looking at the wall.

"Rule three, carrying on with the privacy theme with this one. No eavesdropping or snooping around in other people's tents or caravans. This one is obvious so you should be able to abide to it."

"Rule four, no lying. Don't even attempt it since many people can detect when someone is lying or not. If you are doing it to protect a secret then we won't push it unless the secret has something that puts the other workers or yourself at peril."

He paused and looked at Jack, clearing his throat loudly, making him snap out of his thoughts. Mark put on a agitated expression before softly whispering, "Where you even listening?"

Jack strained to hear it since it was so quiet, and hesitantly shook his head. Mark let out a disappointed sigh while trying to not to raise his eyebrow.

"To bad, I am not repeating myself. Rule five, sneaking off after dark unless instructed is forbidden, even if you have told someone that you are going. A few... mysterious and tragic accident occurred that.. you know what, forget I said anything. The rule is just extremely important and severely punishable."

Jack looked curiously at Mark and was about to ask about what he was saying but quickly remembered his warning. It didn't stop questions popping up and bounce around the inside of his skull. It was such a small slip that gave so many open questions and no answers.

Mark must have seen the look in Jack's eyes since he looked him dead in the eyes, growling at him, "Don't even think about finding out. Somethings are better left buried."

Underneath his breath he mumbled that Jack was only just able to catch, "Or some people... stop it Mark. It's over."

"The rest are simple really and don't take much explaining. No stealing including food and clothes, practice everyday as well as completing your chores and if you make a mess outside then clean it up. Now," he cracked his knuckles loudly," For the punishments."

Just the word made a shiver make it's way up Jack's spine. No matter how 'gentle' the punishment was it was always horrid and brought up bad memories.

"There aren't that many since everyone here has good behavior and don't step out of line, but there are some. There are lesser ones such as reduced meals, more chores or cleaning up after a meal with no help, but those are the lesser ones. Hopefully you don't ever know what the harsher ones are."

All of a sudden Mark pins Jack to the tent wall, the canvas falls back slightly before becoming taught making Jack whimper. The feeling of falling backwards makes him feel sick as images flashed through mind.

He blinked back tears and looked Mark in the eyes. Mark's eye showed confusion and concern while his face showed a cocky smirk that appear to be always smeared on his perfect lips.

"I hope you don't break any of my rules, I would hate to," Mark leaned up to Jack's ear, breathing heavily on it, "punish you."

At this Jack started to blush furiously and hold his breath. Mark nibbled Jack's earlobe before retracting from him, letting Jack's body drop to the floor. He nodded at him before grabbing a black bag from a table. Mark gave Jack one last look before strutting out of the tent, leaving him on the floor in a sweaty panting mess.

Even with all the secrets, hinting at something making it deliciously sweet before putting a padlock and a sheet on it so he couldn't touch or see it, all that man had to was touch Jack and it was like Jack's legs turned to jelly underneath him, unable to support the light weight of his body. What was happening to him?


	7. Chapter 7

After a while, Jack managed to stand up properly without falling over. His head was spinning with thoughts about what Mark had began to say but didn't. What had happened because of people sneaking out that was so tragic? There were a few options, such as they just left and didn't come back or something happened to them outside of the camp.

Eventually, he walked back to the kitchen area where everyone had just started to wash up. Dan looked up from the bowl of warm, soapy water and saw Jack trudging his way clearly deep in thought. Quickly, he excused himself and wandered over to him.

"Jack!" Dan called, snapping the green-haired man out of his thoughts, "How did it go? What happened?"

Now Jack was confused, didn't Mark say one of the rules was not to ask to many questions? Or was that only for him? But then what was the reason for Mark not wanting Jack to as-

"Jack!" Dan shouted in his face, waving a hand in front of his face. Jack looked up to see concern in his warm brown eyes. "What is it? You keep spacing out."

"Oh, nothing really," Jack chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Just wondering how I am going to remember all the rules when Mark just loaded them onto me."

"Don't worry about that!" Dan responded happily, " He tends to do that, so we just wrote them down on a sheet for new-comers. There are also timings, acts and some basic information on everyone."

This made Jack's eyes light up. He already knew all the rules and timings off by heart, since there was something in Mark's voice that made him just want to listen to it, but the information on everyone stole his interest. If he was ever going to unlock the secrets that people were trying to keep from him then it would help.

"That sounds so helpful right about now, but I don't know where it is. I need to memorize it quick because I might have already broken a few unintentionally."

"You probably haven't, it's hard to break the rules since there are so few. Plus, even if you do then Mark usually lets you off since he is a chill guy. It's only really the serious ones that he is strict on."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Could you possibly show me where it is though?" Jack asked, nodding his head. Dan chuckled and sarcastically remarked,

"No, I am going to take you to the top of Mount Fiji and leave you there until you realize this was just a bad drug trip."

Jack laughed and followed as Dan started to walk towards the big top. They stopped ,a bit away from the side entrance Jack saw the man the other night, in front of a smallish cork board with pieces of paper pinned to it randomly. They overlapped making it hard to read them, but that didn't matter.

"There it is," Dan muttered, unpinning a A4 sheet covered in small but neat black handwriting. "Once you are done pin it back and then come back to the kitchen, everyone saved you some breakfast."

Jack thanked Dan as he headed back to finish wash up, before picking up the piece of paper that Dan gave him. After studying, his interest and confusion grew. One thing that Jack doesn't like being is left in the dark, so this was bugging him to no end.

Mark had given Jack eight rules to follow, but on the sheet there were only six, and the two that he had added were all to do with privacy. It's almost as if Mark was... scared that Jack would find something out. About him, the others, the camp, the nature of everything.

Now, he looked at the basic information. The word 'basic' was the perfect word to use for it, since there was not much on there except Standard stuff. Names, age, birthday dates, relationship status and stuff like that; however there were some other stuff as well such as a note second and a bio.

A few bios had been left blank, some just put 'Don't ask' and others just explained it briefly. The notes just included stuff like people's favourite colours or where their sleeping quarters where.

Jack made a mental image of all of the information before pinning it back on the board and jogging over to the kitchen. Everyone had gone by now except Wade, Tyler, Singe and Ethan. There was a plate of two fried eggs and a piece of toast on the counter, which Jack assumed was for himself so he took it and sat down.

Tyler and Wade were talking in a hushed tone, occasionally glancing at Ethan and Singe to make sure they weren't listening. However they didn't even notice their secrecy since the two were in their own conversation. Ethan noticed Jack and dragged Singe over to him, smiling widely while Singe was shuffling uncomfortably.

"Hey Jack! How are you adjusting?" Ethan asked politely, sitting down next to Jack and pulling Singe down as well. She looked at the ground, kicking her feet in the dirt.

"I only just got here, but fine." Jack half-smiled, looking at Singe. If there was any time to ask about the flowers it was now. Maybe don't just straight up ask, try to be sneaky or something. 

"Oh and Singe, do you know where I could get any flowers?"

Singe looked up at him surprised before speaking, "No, I can't pick flowers since I am allergic."

Jack was so confused it was hurting his brain, unanswered questions kept popping up and bouncing around. "Really? I thought the flowers addressed to Amy in your caravan were from you."  
"Flowers?" Ethan asked, looking almost as confused as Jack felt, "But Amy doesn't even like flowers. The only flower that Amy likes is-"

"Roses," Jack and Singe finished for him. Singe had now paled extremely, her expression deflated and eyes glossy. After a minute of silence Singe looked Jack dead in the eyes.

"Was there a message in them? If so could you describe the handwriting?"

Jack nodded, "It said something along the lines of 'Amy, my one and only' and was in neat cursive... like the one that the rules on the notice board were in."

"Bu-ut that's not possible," Ethan stuttered, clearly shocked, "Ho-ow? That's Mark's handwriting."  
"I always suspected that Amy was up to something, but not this. This... it's..." Singe couldn't finish her sentence before she started to tear up, "And with Mark! I look-looked up to the man! And Amy just goes and betrays me like this.."

The tears were coming thick and fast and Singe decided to grab the nearest thing, which happened to be Jack's shirt, and hide her face in it. Her body shook violently as Singe started to sob loudly. Jack rubbed comforting circles into her back, trying to calm her down. Eventually the noise attracted the attention of Tyler and Wade, since the came over to see what the matter was.

"Hey, what's going on?" Wade asked as Tyler stood behind him surveying the scene. Ethan gave Singe a look of pity before he turned to Wade.

"Jack saw something that proved that Amy was cheating on Singe with Mark," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "But it isn't certainly true. Probably just a scare or somethi-"

"Just a scare!" Singe yelled, "JUST A SCARE! SHE HAS BEEN DOING THIS FOR AGES, I HAVE NOTICED! WHY AM I SO STUPID?! WHY DIDN'T I-" she was interrupted by more wailing sobs. The front of Jack's shirt now had a massive wet patch were Singe's head was, but he didn't care.

Wade's eyes widened and he looked shocked beyond belief, hell even Tyler reacted slightly to the news even if it wasn't sorrow at all but hatred. He looked at Jack threateningly before turning his attention to Ethan as he sighed sadly and frowned.

"I don't know what do, the only thing I can think of is talk to Amy and make sure this is true. For all we know Jack could have seen it as something it wasn't. A lot of people have cursive handwriting, including Singe!" He yelled, running a hand through his blue hair.

"I am almost 100% sure that is what I saw, and I am also 100% sure that Amy is cheating on Singe."

"How do you know that? All you have is that flowers," Ethan defended, even if he had a feeling Jack was right.

"First of all, I think Singe would remember picking flowers and writing her a note before leaving them in their caravan. Secondly, when Mark left breakfast he didn't head to his caravan. Dan said I needed to meet him so I followed him and ended up at Singe and Amy's caravan, where I saw the flowers through the window."

"Then, I found Mark eventually in the supply tent. When I got there there were a pair of gardening scissors that had been put on safety and a pad of paper, identical to the one the note was written on. If there was a pen or not, I am not sure, but it looks... odd."

"That... I find it hard to believe that this is happening. All the evidence points to Amy cheating on Singe with Mark, but he couldn't have. He's such a nice guy!" Wade managed to say, his voice shaking slightly with disbelief.

"We don't know this is true, for all we know Jack here is lying through his teeth to try and make us believe that Amy is cheating," Tyler said, staring at Jack. There was hints of hatred in his icy glare that made Jack feel uncomfortable. "Maybe he has a crush on Singe and wants to get with her, who knows. All I know is that we can't trust everything he says straight away."

"What's your problem Tyler?! He has no reason to lie to us!" Ethan yelled, clearly outraged at what his friend has just said.

"He could have plenty of reason and could just be fooling us all. All of you, I mean. Just trust me when I say this person is trouble, an actor, a manipulator. He knows how this game works. Don't trust him so easily, but if you can't learn it from last time then this time will be no different either."

With that, Tyler turned around and stalked off with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans.

Nobody had noticed but Singe's sob had quietened down to small whimpers. She looked up at the back of Tyler as he disappeared into the big top. Her face turned into a snarl and growled after him,

"I don't know how you can be such an asshole Tyler! If you can't tell while everyone was squabbling over if it was true and while you were firing insults at Jack as if blaming him for your trust issues, he was THE ONLY ONE ACTUALLY COMFORTING ME!"

Jack was surprised at Singe's outburst, more then the others were. One second she couldn't even look at him and the next she was crying into his shirt instead of Ethan's and defending him. Talk about a complete 180.

"Sorry, it's just you don't deserve that. You seem kind and you actually care, so thank you," Singe said, smiling sadly. She stood up,

"I am going to find Amy to clear things up and I want someone to come with me."

Ethan stood up immediately and put his arms around Singe, muttering something in her ear. She looked at him before nodding sadly.

"Let's go," Ethan said, walking with his arms still around Singe. 

Wade and I stood around awkwardly for a minute or two before Wade cleared his throat, "I'm urr going to go now do some... practice! Bye," and with that he rushed off into one of the smaller tents.

Jack hadn't even been there for a full day and he already stirring up trouble and being hated on. This was one interesting 'family'.


	8. Chapter 8

After Wade left Jack he decided to see if he could find someone who could tell him what he was meant to be doing. He thought carefully for a moment before deciding to go into the big top, there were bound to be some people there since everyone seems to go into it.

Once Jack stepped in he found out that he was right. The interior was massive and a high-rise ceiling and tall, towering walls. There were no flaps of transparent plastic so the only lighting was coming from some atmospheric candles that were placed along the perimeter of the tent. In the very center was a large ring with a floor of compacted dirt and the barrier was just a arrangement of flat stones. There were long rows of stools packed into the remainder of the space, excluding the wide entrance that was leading from the main entrance.

In the left of the ring was Wade and Tyler, they were chatting and playing with flaming torches. There seemed to be some tension between them from what Tyler did but they were still cracking jokes and being friendly.

Then, in the middle of the ring, was Dan and Phil. Phil was making the scales on his arm slowly creep up to cover his entire body, which was thinning. Eventually he was a proper snake, and a massive one at that.

Nearer to the main entrance was Felix and Mark, looking at the others constantly. Felix was leaning against the end of one of the rows of stools. Jack could hear Wade and Tyler's conversation but couldn't hear Mark and Felix's. They were talking in almost a whisper.

It wouldn't hurt if Jack just listened in, maybe just a bit... but that would be breaking one of the rules... eh, he really doesn't care about the rules. Jack's mind was forcing his legs forward so that the disappeared from their view. Slowly, he started to creep forward until he was about 2 meters from Felix.

"Can you prove that Jack isn't working with them?" Felix asked, his voice just radiating anxiety and fear.

"I can't, but there is just something about him... I can't imagine him being part of the MSGO. It doesn't make sense anyway, he has already stirred up trouble."

"Oh," Felix responded, Jack could hear his grin if that was possible, "What did he do?"

"He told Singe that Amy was cheating on her with me, and they believed it. He made up some bullshit reason because I left no evidence!"

"Wait, so it's true?!" Felix exclaim, a bit too loud since Mark shot him a look.

So now Jack knew for certain they talking about him, but what was so wrong about him doing that? Singe deserved to know. Jack tried his hardest not to shout at them and succeeded in taming his temptation.

"Yeah, but she came onto me first. That boy is too smart for his own good, he might get caught up with Cry and we all know that is not a good thing." Mark sighed deeply.

"Maybe he is already involved," Felix suggested, which seemed to Mark angry.

"He isn't! He isn't! He isn't!" He seemed to be more convicting himself rather than Felix. "I just... don't want him to be, even if he probably is connected in some way. Jack seems... I don't know..." Mark trailed off.

"Wait, you LIKE HIM?!" Felix basically screamed, drawing the attention of everyone else. He apologized quickly and waited for them to return to their previous activities before carrying on talking to Mark.

"Please tell you don't Mark..."

Mark just looked away ashamed. Felix growled, "You idiot! He'll break your heart! He's bad news!"

"You don't think I know that Felix! I'm trying to suppress the feelings but... he's just so hot! And he has an amazing personality, almost submissive but independent and tough. When I found him he was all alone in the woods, but it didn't seem to bother him. In fact, Jack seemed like he wanted to live here."

Both of them were silent as blush crept onto Mark's cheeks. After a minute Felix broke it,

"You don't even know him. He could have a history of... you know..."

Mark nodded and sighed, looking away. "I know but, I can't help it."

They didn't speak, just watched the rest of the people. Jack looked underneath the stool and noticed that Tyler had left, leaving Wade to practice on his own. Currently had a double-edged katana half-way down his throat, fire slowly creeping down the blade shiny. Phil was in snake form, which wasn't really surprising to Jack, and was travelling up Dan's body by wrapping his scaly body around Dan's leg.

Suddenly Singe burst through the side-entrance, panting and out of breath.

"Amy... nowhere... find... worried..." Singe yelled out, breathing heavily in between. Ethan recovered slightly faster then her,

"We can't find Amy, she doesn't seem to be on the site! We have checked everywhere!"

Mark and Felix immediately ran over to them, showing them in questions. They answered all of them quickly, and Jack shrunk back in the seats to make sure none of them saw him.

The MSGO? It sounded familiar but Jack couldn't put his finger on it exactly. And how did a Cry tie into everything? He knew a Cry but he want to think about him... wait, maybe it was the same person! I mean, it did match up to a lot of stuff. The way Mark and Felix reacted to the news, the strictness over leaving camp without telling somebody, not trusting Jack... and then there was the thing in the supply tent.

Mark let something slip out, but it didn't make sense. They were correlated but in what way...

"NO, NOT AGAIN!" Mark shouted in a booming voice. It echoed around the entire tent, shaking the walls and making Jack flinch. Luckily none of them noticed the small shift in the stool Jack was under.

Then it clicked.

Jack silently crawled underneath the stools, stopping every time someone looked over in his direction. Stealthily he made his way out of the side exit, crouching low to minimize the risk of someone seeing him.

As soon as Jack got out, he sprinted along the tent perimeter and onto camp. Jack needed an alibi or someone would surely blame Jack for Amy's disappearance. Felix was already going to, there was no avoiding that, but everyone else. Jack hoped that Mark wouldn't believe Felix

Then there was Tyler. He was difficult to gage after he exploded last time they met, but Jack didn't even do anything. He spotted Dan and Phil in the kitchen area, so Jack made his way over to them. 

Dan looked up and smiled at Jack, tapping Phil's shoulder and pointing at Jack.

"Hey Jack!" Dan said enthusiastically, waving slightly. They clearly hadn't heard the news about Amy, but then it probably doesn't spread that quickly.

"Hey Dan, Phil," Jack faked a believable smile, sitting down next to them. "What you up to?"

"We were actually just playing fuck, marry, kill. Want to join?" Dan asked, Phil staying silent. Jack nodded and swallowed nervously.

"I haven't actually played before..."

Phil looked at him with one eyebrow raised, checking if Jack was lying before explaining it quickly,

"Three names, you kill one, marry one and fuck one. That's it. We are currently on Brendon Urie, Ariel Bloomer and Gerard Way."

"I was half-through mine," Dan said thoughtfully, "But I want to hear yours." He turned to Jack and looked at him expectantly.

"That is a tough one," Jack said, looking around the camp. There was nobody else around and he hadn't heard anyone exit the tent, "I guess marry Ariel, fuck Brendon and kill Gerard."

Dan gasped, "You would kill Gerard Senpia?! What kind of monster are you?!"

Phil started to laugh hard as Dan pretended to cry, putting a hand to his heart like a solider and started to yell,

"WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY, MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY TO SEE A MARCHING BAND!"

Jack joined in and Dan stopped, looking at Phil before cracking up himself. When their laughter had died down enough for them to talk properly Jack put in one,

"Okay, how about Sarah Michelle Gellar, David Boreanaz and Antony Head."

"MARRY SARAH MICHELLE GELLAR 100%!" Phil screamed, before blushing once he realized how loud he was being. Dan and Jack laughed before Jack screamed,

"PRO TIP!", 

They continued on like that, laughing at constantly at their jokes and having impossible fuck, marry, kills. They went through various singers, actors, anime characters and even some other people in the camp. Jack forgot that he was meant to be gathering an alibi for Amy altogether and his mind was no longer riddled it with nerves, for the first time in the camp he was completely relaxed.

The group had been joking for around an hour before Singe, Ethan, Tyler, Marzia, Felix and Mark came over. It was obvious that Felix was feeling completely different to the others, while they tread lightly looking down he used heavy steps that sunk into the ground with a audible sound.

Jack's head snapped over to them shortly followed by Dan and Phil's gaze, tensing up as they viewed the group that approached them.

As soon as Felix was in range of Jack, he grabbed the green-haired man's collar and dragged him out of the chair and towards the closest tent, which happened to be the supply tent that Mark was in.

Everyone else in the group were shouting at Felix and telling him to stop but her just carried on, and by this point Dan and Phil had risen and were joining in. Mark was running after Felix but they were just to far ahead.

Felix roughly threw Jack into the tent before he stepped in himself, zipping up the entrance and placing the plastic cover over it so that nobody could get in. Slowly and menacingly, he turned towards the man lying on the ground.

"Now then Jack, tell me what happened to Amy."

"I don't know what happened! Maybe she just went off ground or something lik-"

Jack was interrupted by Felix's fist hitting his nose, creating a clear cracking sound. He grit his teeth to stop himself from crying out or yelling at the pain, and succeeded. Jack had had practice at this sort of thing therefore could hide some pain with relative ease. Blood slowly started to drip from it making Jack clutch it to try and stop the bleeding.

Jack was in shock about what just happened, gawking at Felix. This just made him more irritated as he kicked Jack in the jaw. He slapped Jack twice, leaving large red hand marks on his pale cheeks.

"LIAR! Now I am giving you one more chance," Felix snarled, his tone dripping with so much venom that even a King Cobra would be jealous.

"I'm telling the truth!" Jack said as well as he could as a throbbing pain was dwelling in his jaw. It was a truth, but Felix didn't need to know that Jack had been eavesdropping. It might just make this worse. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes but Jack repressed them, no crying.

"Tell me or you'll regret that you ever came here," Felix threatened in a voice so quiet that is was barely a whisper but could be hear for miles around. Jack just whimpered in reply.

The Swede huffed and lifted his leg up, bringing it down harshly on Jack's chest knocking the air out of him. He did this a couple of times before there was a banging on the plastic cover. Felix put his boot on Jack's throat, pressing down softly at first but becoming more and more forceful.

Jack struggled to breath, gasping to try and inhale. His lungs burned, face hurt and black dots started to crowd the edges of his vision. His veins were glowing brightly now and Sam started to wiggle violently.

Felix turned his attention to the clear plastic sheet holding the group from him and Jack. They were watching Felix in horror and pounding on the plastic, but it was sealed to the tent edges. Mark could probably get through it but he was being held back by Singe, Ethan and Dan, probably because he was going to rip Felix to shreds if he touched him.

"What's wrong there? I'm helping. This inhuman thing took Amy and is going to take the rest of us if we don't do something!" Felix shouted at them. He lifted his foot and kicked Jack in the side aggressively, ripping the fabric of his shirt with the sharp metal tips of his boots. A dark red stain started to form where he had kicked Jack.

Sam popped out of Jack's socket with a obscene suction noise and he immediately flew at Felix, wrapping his optic nerve around Felix's throat and squeezing it tight. Felix's hand flew up to the eyeball and tugged at it to try and get Sam off but he didn't budge.

Jack sat up with a loud hiss of pain, grabbing his side with both of his hands. He backed up to the wall of the tent and watched as Sam strangled Felix. The group decided that this had gone way to far and let Mark go.

Within seconds he was through the plastic and on top of Felix, shouting and screaming at him. Surprisingly, he only punched Felix twice before getting off him and prying the eyeball from the Swede's throat.

A transparent slime with a toxic green tint was left on Felix's neck along with a burn line, but when Sam touched Mark's palm he absorbed all of the goop up into his body.

Dan, Phil and Singe all rushed up to Jack, asking him if he was okay and staring at the injuries with a angry, terrified and shocked expression. Marzia and Tyler stayed outside since the tent was extremely crowded with everyone inside it.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Mark had put Sam down he crawled back to Jack and inserted himself back in his eye socket, closing and syncing up with the other one quickly. He coughed heavily stiffly raising one of his hands to cover his mouth as he did so, and with each cough Jack's chest started to ache more from the movement. A light smattering of blood coated his palm once Jack had stopped coughing, causing the three who were watching him to gasp.

"Felix will fucking pay," Singe seethed, her eyes scrunched up in a mixture of disgust and rage. Dan offered Jack and hand, which he took, and slowly pulled him into a sitting position. The pain in his side flared up again making Jack hiss through gritted teeth.

"We need to get Jack to Ethan, and quickly," Dan stated, glancing at the deep gash that had a thin stream of blood gently flowing underneath Jack's clothes. The others nodded in agreement before Phil ran out of the tent.

Singe and Dan each put on arm underneath Jack's shoulders and lifted him onto his feet, which thankfully didn't hurt too badly. The sound of a sharp slap and Marzia shouting loudly was left behind as Jack hobbled out of the tent while leaning on the two next to him heavily.

They had just about got to the kitchen area when Phil came running back, Ethan in toe. When he laid his eyes on Jack they widened considerably before rushing to his aid.

_____________________________________________________________

Jack stumbled out of the supply tent, supported by Dan and Singe, leaving Marzia and Mark with Felix. Marzia took the chance to slap him hard.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" Marzia yelled in his face, eyes blazing in pure fury. Felix stared back at her with an equal amount of venom, but it was obvious that it wasn't directed at Marzia.

"Jack kidnapped Amy! He gave to that horrible company, I just know it! MSGO is behind it and they are working with that green-haired freak!" He spat in her face, cheek slowly turning as she slapped him again.

"He had nothing to do with it! Dan and Phil said that his was with them for the past hour or two, so he couldn't have!"

"They were lying, covering for a 'friend'," Felix said, using air quotes around the word friend. Mark growled deeply, pinning Felix to the canvas wall.

"Listen Felix," he snarled, "Jack had nothing to do with Amy's disappearance. If he was working for MSGO then they would have made him wait longer and gather more information before destroying our trust in him! That boy doesn't have an ounce of hatred for his own fucking kind so I suggest you shut up before I do more then a gentle slap. This is your last and final warning Kjellberg."

With that Mark dropped Felix and stormed out of the tent, and into the garden. Marzia huffed and turned to the exit as well,

"I hope you are happy now Felix, and just so you know I'll be sleeping in Am- Singe's caravan until you apologize to Jack."

She left Felix in silence. He slowly sank to his knees and put his head in them, willing himself not to cry. Mark's words echoed and repeated in Felix's mind haunting him. Maybe he was right, he had no proof that Jack was part of this. If so then...

He beat him up for no reason and when Jack told him the truth he spat at him.

Tears welled up in his eyes just imagining what would happen if that was the case. Quickly Felix blinked the drops of water that were gathering, and just in time to hear someone enter the tent.

"Oh, you're still here," said some in a sharp tone. Felix looked up to see Singe looked with fire in her eyes, then glanced at Ethan who was busy picking some medical supplies off of the shelves.

"What are those for?" Felix asked, even though he already knew the answer perfectly well.

"They're for Jack, to try and help him ease the pain that you put him in," Singe spat, glaring. Ethan got up with his arms holding some objects: a small roll of bandages, a couple of ice packs, some disinfectant cream, pain killers and rubbing alcohol.

He half of the load to Singe before looking at Felix, pity and anger fighting a battle in his eyes. Quickly pity won as he tossed Felix an ice pack,

"Put it on your cheek, the pain killers are on the shelf with the herbal teas for when you are ready. I am mad at you but nobody deserves to be in pain," he told Felix before leaving the tent with Singe.

Now Felix was alone again with the image of Jack on the ground, blood trickling from his side, coughing up the dark red liquid, and the fact that everyone outside hates him.

Comforting.

 

As soon as Mark was out in the open of the garden, he looked around to see if he could find Jack. When the Irish man wasn't in sight, Mark sighed before making his way to the kitchen area, where Jack was sitting down with a cold coke can pressed to his cheek.

The state that he was in made Mark frown. Both of Jack's cheeks were a irritated red, the sides of his neon green hair were coated in a dark red substance which was most probably blood while the same substance clung to Jack's outstretched legs. It was also trickling down from his side collecting in a pool on the dull grass.

"Hey Jack," Mark greeted, seeing Singe and Ethan entering the supply tent. Jack looked at Mark before quickly looking away from him, gripping the can tighter.

"Are you oka- dumb question, you clearly aren't," Mark sighed. Jack didn't respond in any other way then slightly casting him a fearful side-glance. For some reason Mark, the man who had managed to persuade a man to not club someone to death and instead give them money to stay in a hotel for a week, was at a loss for words. He had to idea what he was going to say so Mark just opened his mouth and formed words without a thought about what they were.

"I am so sorry about Felix, what he did was totally out of line. What he said in the tent... I don't know what to say. Let me just say that that is not Felix. Something happened in the past that changed everyone involved for... better or worse. It's about time that I explain something that you have been curious about," Mark began, sitting down on a chair next to Jack. This had gained Jack's attention, and while his face showed a blank but still slightly surprised expression, his mind was swirling was questions and answers.

Throughout Jack's short time here, he had developed quite a decent understanding of everything but it really does depend on what Mark was going to explain. If it was his theories about Cry were correct then it could explain a lot.

"In the car we said something about the first act. It was when I first wanted to start a circus or freak show as it is now called, and I happened to stumble on a man named Ryan. At the time he was being treated cruelly, mercilessly beaten and mistreated. All because he was different. It broke my heart, so I took him in and cared for him. One day when I got back from work I saw Ryan practicing flying in the back garden."

~~ Flashback to Mark's Past~~

Mark walked into the sitting room, sighing and taking his tie off. The dim light that filtered through the glass backdoor was the only thing lighting the room making it a bit hard to see. He discarded it somewhere on the floor before calling out,

"Ryan! I'm home!"

Normally when Mark said this Ryan would be next to him in a matter of seconds, asking all about his day and if anything happened. However today nothing moved inside the house. Just before Mark could call out again a loud swooshing noise that sounded like a strong gust of wind came from the back garden.

Being the curious person that he was, Mark went to see what the source of the noise was. Maybe it was Ryan and he just didn't hear him because he was outside? But Ryan didn't like going outside because people could see him...

Mark's jaw dropped and his eyes widened when he saw the cause for the racket. Ryan was flying in large curves above the roof, each time differing in speed going from so fast that it hurt Mark's eyes to follow him to so slow it was almost like he wasn't moving. His large white, feathered wings were beating like mad but it didn't seem to have any effect on Ryan's breathing.

The red head stood there for about 10 minutes transfixed on his friend doing impressive tricks before snapping out of the trance and calling up to him.

"Ryan!"

The man looked down at Mark, his short brown hair fluttering in the wind that was being created, and waved. In a flash he was by Mark's side with a shy smile on his face.

"H-hey Mark..." Ryan mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

"What was that?" Mark demanded, making his companion gulp nervously but before Ryan could speak Mark carried on, "Whatever it was amazing."

Ryan's pre-thought out apologizes left his mind as he gaped.

"Wh-ha-t?"

"That was incredible! When and where did you learn to fly like a pro!" Mark cheered, pulling Ryan into a caring hug. Ryan grinned.

"Really? It was that good?"

Mark nodded vigorously, "100%! It was so cooooool, almost as cool as space!"

At this the brown-haired man was left speechless. Mark poured his heart and soul into researching space, it was his obsession, and to to be told that something he did almost matched up to that?! The feeling was so amazing.

"T-t-hank-ks!" Ryan stuttered, pulling away from the hug and rubbing the back of his neck in pride. 

"May I ask why you were doing it though?" Mark questioned, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Well, you work to keep this house and to feed us and don't expect me to do anything, and I felt bad. So I kind of wanted to repay you... there is a circus that are hiring new acts. I was going to apply and help pay for everything."

"You don't need to do that!" Mark exclaimed, shocked at his friend. "You being with me is more than enough! You have no idea how lonely I used to get since nobody was really friends with me. They tend to just use me for my body or skills."

"I must admit, you are insanely hot and very talented," Ryan commented, making Mark blush immensely. Suddenly he got an idea.

"You know the circus that you were applying to?" Mark said, and Ryan nodded, "How about we start one? I could do a strong man act or ring master or something and you could fly! We could help people in your situation and make a family!"

~~ Flash forward to the Present ~~ 

"So after that me and Ryan started this place. He adopted the stage name Cry and we picked up loads of other acts like Felix, Bob the Wolf-Man, Minx the Bearded Lady, Matt the octopus man and Ryan the Predator. Ryan and Felix started to date, they were so happy together. It was so awesome until... until Bob went missing."

"Everyone freaked out, we searched everywhere but couldn't find him. Slowly, one by one, Minx, Matt and Ryan all disappeared as well. One day I was walking around the site, depressed, and heard Felix screaming. Immediately I went to investigate I saw Ryan trying to-" Mark choked back a sob, "Trying to kill Felix. But he had a cracked, white mask on covering his face. I intercepted and helped Felix but Ryan was already by the gate."

"He shouted at us how we were horrible, how our 'people' didn't deserve love. That he was trying to cleanse this place, how he hated himself. Ryan called himself Cry because 'his original name was a disgrace to humanity'. He admitted to taking everyone to a company that specialises in 'cleansing' the planet. It is called MSGO, or Mutant and Sick Gene Organisation. Then he disappeared never to be heard from again."

When Mark finished hot, salty tears were streaming down his cheeks. All of Jack's pain had been forgotten as he took the story in. He had guessed everything except Felix and Cry's relationship and the amount of people they took...

"So please don't hold him to this. I'm sorry, I've got to go," Mark stuttered, pushing tears away and getting up, running over to his tent.

Jack just sat there, in disbelief. So he wasn't the only one affected by Cry and MSGO. Maybe someday he would tell his story to everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't know he affected anyone else, but then that was a pretty self-centred idea..." Jack chastised himself aloud. He looked at Mark's face, which was turning red due to the stream of salty, hot tears that rolled down his face, and frowned. Mark's expression showed confusion and another unreadable emotion...

"What do you mean 'anyone else'," Mark asked slowly, almost completely forgetting that he had just spilled some of his deepest secrets to someone that he didn't know for more then a day, "Anyone else as in other than you?"

In reply Jack's eyes widened in realisation that he said it out loud, and shook his head, "Nothing, it's nothing."

Mark didn't believe his friend's words but didn't push the subject, which Jack was grateful for, even though it happened a while ago the memories were still too raw and painful to revisit, especially with someone other than Sam or Tessa. 

A silence settled on them which was quickly broken by Ethan and Singe coming back from the supply tent, but this time they were laden with medical equipment to try and help Jack. While he was listening to the story Jack's pain had faded but it suddenly flared up again, causing him to yell out in pain. The two rushed over to Mark and Jack, Singe spending a moment casting Mark a dirty and accusing glance, before focusing on the man who was whimpering quietly.

"God, Felix really did a number on you didn't he?" Ethan commented quietly, while carefully peeling off Jack's shirt. His torso was extremely pale save for the dark red bruises that littered his skin and the pinkish cuts that marked his arms. Ribs stuck out of his chest and a six-pack that wasn't faint or defined help give the appearance of hard-working and hungry.

All three of the other peoples' breaths hitched when they saw the scars, silently wondering if they were what they thought, and if Jack minded that they saw them. The green-haired man must have notice they were looking and followed their gaze to his arms, which he quickly hid behind his back.

"Can we just get this over with?" Jack questioned quietly, looking down to hide the fact that he was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

After Mark had left Jack in the his caravan, his legs brought him straight to the kitchen where Felix was being interviewed by some others. Ethan said that he would go and check on Jack every hour to make sure that he was doing okay and to change the bandages if they had gotten dirty.

As the red-head strode over to the group in the centre of camp, with an angry yet sad and betrayed playing at his lips and twinkling at his eyes, Felix looked over in his direction. Felix's eyes widened and his skin got a few shades lighter.

Mark stopped in front of Felix, everyone parting and accessing him a path to reach the man, and surprisingly didn't immediately scream at him. What befell him was much worse.

"Felix," Mark started in a cool and even tone that held no anger to malice, "Could you care to explain why you did that to Jack? And I understand your reasoning but it was no valid to almost knock the poor man unconscious."

The area became deathly silent, all of the freaks except Jack staring at Felix awaiting his answer. Words caught in the Swede's throat making it harder to breath. Everything became blurry for him as pockets of salty water built up in his crystal blue eyes, yet they did not strike sadness into the heart of Mark like when Jack cried.

Felix's breathing became short and he wrapped his arms around himself in a desperate attempt to stop himself from breaking down. The tense silence that was only broken by whimpering and some sobs that Felix let through after he failed to suppress them grew and stretched further and longer.

"I-I-" he stumbled over the first syllable , it took everything within Mark to keep a straight face when Felix directed his head to the ground, "I don't have another reason, I'm sorry. This whole thing was unjustified and even though something still needed to be done it wasn't this. Oh god, what have I done?!"

Felix started to shake like a leaf making a couple of the onlookers, Marzia and Wade, begin to pity him. They moved forward and Marzia placed her hands on Felix's shoulders while Wade blocked Mark from view.

It took a moment for what was happening to sink in and they jumped into action, helping Felix, while Mark narrowed his eyes. The image of Jack lying in bed with bandages wrapped around his torso and neck, having to put a couple of his strongest pain killers by his bed with a glass of water, when they took of his shirt and revealed the red secrets written into Jack's wrists replaying in his mind.

"Mark, calm down," Ethan said softly, placing a hand on Mark's forearm, "Mark!"

This snapped Mark out of his trance, and only now did he realise that he was shaking, trembling in rage and glaring an armoury of daggers at Felix, who was sobbing hiding his ghostly face in the front of Marzia's dress.

At this, Mark's expression softened a tiny but feeling a bit of empathy for him. Ethan sighed with relief and accessed the situation, glancing over it with knowing and calculating eyes.

"He apologised, that is what you wanted right?" Ethan asked cautiously, testing the waters so that Mark didn't explode. Mark grunted,

"Don't know what I wanted if I was being honest."

Ethan sighed and took his hand off of Mark, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fore-finger and thumb, "It's time to check on Jack, but I best stay here and you go. I think Felix needs... a little time to calm down."

"But I can help him calm d-" Mark's protests were cut off by a sharp look from Ethan and the words,

"Away from you. Also, I need you to be delicate with Jack, he has something... he is hiding."

Guilt and remorse stabbed at Mark's heart as he trudged back to Jack's caravan, however also a small bit of satisfaction. On one hand, he had made his long-time best friend have a panic attack and start to cry, yet on the other hand it felt justified for revenge. Felix did beat Jack up after all...

But then his mind ended up on what Ethan had said. Jack was hiding something? Was it something he noticed when he was healing him?

Conflicting thoughts and emotions swirled in Mark's head as he pushed the door open to find Jack sitting up in bed, staring intently at the clock and watching the thick, black hands tick past the numbers.

"Good to see you're up," Mark commented quietly, causing Jack to get startled and dart his gaze over to Mark with the speed of a demon. He let out a soft sigh once he realized that it was only Mark standing in the doorway.

"Thanks..." Jack replied. Mark closed the door and sat on the other bed, opposite Jack. A slightly awkward yet comfortable silence descended upon the pair. The consistent noise of the clock kept Mark rooted in reality for a bit before Jack spoke up.

"What happened? I heard crying..." he looked down, at the floor, as if almost ashamed. Mark was slightly surprised that Jack could hear Felix but didn't say anything.

"It was Felix, he got... emotional when I tried to talk to him. Did it wake you?" Mark asked in a concerned manner. The other just shook his head and looked Mark straight in the eyes, a tear also welling up.

"So I was the cause for it...?" Jack whispered, almost inaudibly. Mark frowned deeply and shook his head, the thought that Jack was blaming himself and not Felix for what was happening hadn't even crossed his mind.

"No, no, it was me. I tried my hardest to be gentle but I guess I came on a bit too strong with the questions," Mark countered. He noticed that the pills had gone and the water had been half-drunk.

"Okay," Jack replied skeptically as if not believing Mark, but accepting his answer all the same. And for this Mark was grateful. Under any costs, he couldn't let Jack know about his true and irrational feelings towards him.

After all, he probably still blamed him for what happened between Amy and Singe and himself. Because after all, nobody likes a cheater.

Ethan silently began to apply a cream to the bruises and wrap the jagged cuts on his side. He even made a move to try and treat the lines on Jack's arm but was politely yet forcefully declined, instead being forced to move onto Jack's cheeks.

They were red from crying and marked a dark purple, making a almost pleasant warm shade of magnolia. A cold, beige cream was applied causing Jack to hiss through his clenched teeth, but he didn't flinch.

~~ Time Skip ~~

Jack was now sitting on his bed, after being treated and cleaned by Ethan, staring mindlessly into the wall and pretending to sleep with Mark watching him. Yes, the green haired Irishman was curious and had an itching urge to know more about his past, but the feeling of guilt was much stronger than it.

The man's eyes were raw from crying, they almost matched his tear-streaked face. Words and phrases tumbled hopelessly out of his mouth as if he were lost in a strange country, trying to speak the unknown language of English. Finally after about 5 minutes of this, Mark wiped the tears out of his eyes the best he could and started to talk normally, for despite the connotations on strong Americans, he was quite smart.

"I'm sorry Jack, and not just for this... for some reason I just feel like I need to protect you and help you but I can't and then seeing this," Mark trailed off and choked back a sob, "I guess I just haven't dealt with a case this bad before but then again, the townsfolk did say that you had been alone for years. I guess loneliness kills people from the inside, huh? And you needed a way to take it out... why am I crying, I should be used to this by now. Especially with Ryan..."

Mark stopped again, picking up Jack's pale hand gently and rubbing it with his thumb. It was relaxing to Jack, providing a form of comfort that he hadn't really had for ages. However soon the warmth left him, it took all in Jack not to whine at that, and the sound of the door closing echoed softly around the small caravan.

It was only now Jack decided to open his eyes. Why did Mark care so much about him? It hadn't even been 2 full days since they had met and Jack was being cried over by almost complete strangers.

It baffled him, the whole thing with everybody. There was such as a sense of community here, so much that Felix decided to beat the living shit out of Jack, and they just accepted him in with open arms, flaws and all. Even after what he heard happened with Cry. Maybe it was because they were just kind people or... maybe only Mark and Felix knew?


End file.
